mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishtvan (H6)
|aliases =The First Griffin |mentioned = |death =c. 48 YSD (assassinated) }} Ishtvan is a hero in Might & Magic: Heroes VI. Biography Ishtvan was the first Griffin Duke in the Holy Falcon Empire. The bold Ishtvan, king of the Griffin tribe, was possibly the fiercest opponent Ronan the Great faced when forging his Empire. Even in defeat, Ishtvan always remained proud and defiant, going as far as refusing to convert to Elrath when Ronan’s great grandson, Brian Falcon, decided to dedicate the Empire to the worship of the Light. Being a controversial figure, he is not remembered as fondly as other heroes of the Empire’s early days, such as Siegfried of Wolf or Richard of Unicorn, who are featured in many popular folktales. Suspicious of the Angels who walk his lands exalting Elrath, Ishtvan was especially fond of provoking Brian’s new allies. When they offered him a sword – the Blade of Revelation, more commonly known as the Sword of the Griffin – he hung it on his trophy wall and refused to touch it again. Instead, he asked the best blacksmiths of the Duchy to fashion him a new sword, known as the Iron Feather. Ishtvan saw Iron Feather as a symbol of the Griffin’s indomitable spirit. Ishtvan never wielded the sword in battle as he was murdered shortly after it was completed. The culprit was never found, and it is widely believed Ishtvan’s assassination was political above anything else, as his frequent outbursts in court had become too much of an embarrassment to the imperial throne and the Church of Light. Ishtvan was in fact the last duke to be buried at the Mausoleum, because all following Griffin dukes were buried at the cemetery. It is unknown how many generations have passed between Ishtvan and Pavel, and whether or not there is a direct progeny link. Regardless, Ishtvan’s spirit was truly indomitable: Ishtvan’s ghost gleefully haunts his descendants, reminding them that they have the blood of Ylath running in their veins. His spirit may have been tied to Iron Feather somehow, as he has not reappeared since the sword’s destruction when Ivan Griffin faced off against Enguerrand of Greyhound. Gameplay Ishtvan is an Ebon Knight. In the Final Campaign, he appears as a Paladin. Scenarios Tutorial Campaign *Griffin Bane: Before going after Toghrul at the Mausoleum, Ishtvan intercepts Slava. *The Emperor's Will: Slava must defeat Ishtvan and send him to enternal rest. Haven Campaign * Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair: Ishtvan is still Undead, only this time he warns Anton of his actions. Final Campaign * Dark With Excessive Bright: He is one of the guardians of Cate, priestess of Malassa. Notes *It is not known why in Dark With Excessive Bright he is a Paladin, though he still wears items that improve Necromancy skill. *His character model as the Ebon Knight makes him look identical as the Paladin, but only being a bit concealed. Appearances Ishtvan appears in Might & Magic: Heroes VI. Gallery HeroIshtvanVI.png HeroIshtvanGhostVI.png Category:Heroes VI characters Category:Heroes VI campaign heroes Category:Heroes VI Necropolis might heroes